Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme
Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Inazuma Eleven Strikers, but the fourth tournament will have a different order; Inazuma Girls, the Ogre and finally Zero. Playables teams *Raimon (GO) *Team Zero *Previous teams from the last game. Special Characters (how to unlock them) *Endou Kanon (buy Second Raimon Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Gouenji Masato (buy Second Raimon Gouenji and Inazuma Japan Gouenji) *Tamano Gorou (buy Second Raimon Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Shin Teikoku Sakuma Jirou (buy Teikoku Sakuma and Inazuma Japan Sakuma) *Shin Teikoku Genda Koujirou (buy Teikoku Genda and Neo Japan Genda) *Shin Teikoku Fudou Akio (buy Inazuma Japan Fudou) *Demonio Strada (buy Teikoku Kidou, Second Raimon Kidou and Inazuma Japan Kidou) *Miyasaka Ryou (buy Second Raimon Kazemaru, Dark Emperors Kazemaru and Inazuma Japan Kazemaru) *Fire Dragon Nagumo Haruya (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi and Chae Chan Soo) *Fire Dragon Suzuno Fuusuke (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi and Chae Chan Soo) *Otomura Gakuya (buy Second Raimon Tsunami, Inazuma Japan Tsunami and Girls Team Kyan Rinka ) *Raimon Shadow (buy Dark Emperors Shadow) *Mikage Sennou Sugimori (buy Dark Emperors Sugimori) *Kidokawa Seishuu Nishigaki Mamoru (buy Dark Emperors Nishigaki) *Lubbock Henktacker (buy The Kingdom Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos and Little Gigants Rococo Urupa) Password Characters Like the previous game in this version you can unlock some characters by a password. Here is the list of unlockable characters: *Kibayama Dousan えいがのてき (Eiga no teki) *Kamezaki Kappa でんせつのぶいん (Densetsu no buin) *Kidou Yuuto (Adult Version) ていこくそうすい (Teikoku sousui) *Kazemaru Ichirouta (Adult Version) しっぷうダッシュ (Shippuu dash) *Endou Mamoru (Adult Version) しんかんとく! (Shin kantoku!) *Fudou Akio (Adult Version) モヒカンハエタ (Mohican haeta) *Fubuki Shirou (Adult Version) はくれんオービー (Hakuren OB) *Kabeyama Heigorou (Adult Version) もはやかいぶつ (Mohaya kaibutsu) *Kogure Yuuya (Adult Version) うっしっし (Usshisshi) *Gojou Masaru (Adult Version) ついにこうりん! (Tsuini kourin!) Shoot Hissatsu *Sword of Fire: Have 100% friendship between Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi. *Evolution: Have 75% friendship between Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi. *Joker Rains: Have 75% friendship between Shindou and Tsurugi. *Sword Excalibur: Have 100% friendship between Hakuryuu and Shuu. *Zero Magnum: Have 75% friendship between Hakuryuu and Shuu. *Grand Fire: Have 75% friendship between Hiroto, Gouenji and Toramaru. *Tiger Storm: Have 50% friendship between Gouenji and Toramaru. *The Birth: Have 100% friendship between Hiroto and Fubuki. *Big Bang: Have 100% friendship between Hiroto, Fubuki and Kidou. *Jet Stream: Have 100% friendship between Gouenji, Toramaru and Endou/Fudou. *Koutei Penguin 3gou: Have 100% friendship between Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou. *Tatsumaki Otoshi: Have 50% friendship between Kazemaru and Kabeyama. Catch Hissatsu *God Catch: Have 100% of friendship between Raimon's Endou Mamoru, second Raimon's Endou Mamoru and Inazuma Japan's Endou Mamoru *Omega The Hand: Have 100% of friendship between Endou Mamoru and Endou Kanon. *Great The Hand: Have 100% of friendship between Endou Mamoru and Matsukaze Tenma. Block Hissatsu *Kattobi Defense (Have 50% of friendship between Nishizono Shinsuke and Kariya Masaki/Matsukaze Tenma) Dribble Hissatsu *Killer Fields (Have 50% of friendship between Inazuma Japan's Kidou Yuuto and Inazuma Japan's Fudou Akio) Opening thumb|300px|left| Preview thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Screenshoots Tumblr lt5nu9Q4uE1qemuvjo1 1280.png|Game promotional image Tumblr lt46v9Lghg1qemuvjo1 1280.png|Raimon (GO) in the game. 11-1-.jpg|Raimon (GO) hissatsu techniques 2-1-.jpg|Kensei Lancelot in game. 1-2-.jpg|Majin Pegasus in Game 3-1-.jpg|Sousha Maestro in game. Team Zero.jpg|Hakuryuu and Shuu with the Team Zero uniforms Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki.png|Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki in game. Endou and Kidou in Strikers 2012.jpg|Endou and Kidou (GO) in game. Kidou and Fubuki.png|Kidou and Fubuki with the Raimon uniforms Raimon GO managers.png|Raimon GO managers Inazuma eleven strikers 2012 xtreme.jpg inazuma-eleven-strikers-2012-xtreme.jpg|The Game Cover Trivia *The game was released a day before the movie was. Category:Games